The electromagnetic valve is an industrial device for carrying out electromagnetic control, and is a basic automation element for fluid control. The electromagnetic valve belongs to actuators and is not limited to a hydraulic or pneumatic actuator. The electromagnetic valve is used in an industrial control system for adjusting direction, flow and speed of a medium as well as other parameters. Desired control may be accomplished by cooperating the electromagnetic valve with different circuits, so as to ensure both the precision and the flexibility of the desired control. There are many kinds of electromagnetic valves, and different electromagnetic valves function at different positions in the control system. The most frequently-used electromagnetic valves are one-way valves, safety valves, directional control valves, and speed regulating valves, etc.
However, traditional electromagnetic valves have disadvantages of a slow response time, a low output force and the like, thus cannot meet industrial production demands under specific circumstances.